warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bliksemvleugels fanfiction/Vrijheid
Clans DonderClan: Leider'' :' Streepster; gestreepte kater. 'Commandant :' Schorszon; bruine poes. '''Medicijnkat: Grasstroom; lichtbruine kater met blauwe ogen. Krijgers: '' Stekelsteen; Zwartwitte kater. leerling> Kwartelpoot. Libelletand; Rode poes. Donkerstraal; grijze kater. Roetbries, roodgevlekte kat. Leerling> Nachtpoot. Reigerveder; langharige roodbruine poes. leerling> IJzelpoot. Varenwaker; Lapjeskat. ''Moederkatten: Otterwolk; donkerbruine poes. Hommelpels; schildpadpoes. Leerlingen: Kwartelpoot; zwartwit-gestreepte poes. Nachtpoot; zwarte kater met gele ogen. IJzelpoot; witte kat met 2 kleuren ogen. Oudsten: Kleinpels; donkergrijze kater. SchaduwClan: Leider: '' Vleugelster; grijs-gevlekte poes. ''Commandant: '' Dauwspriet; bruingrijze kater. ''Medicijnkat: '' Tijgerrijp; lichtbruin-gevlekte poes. ''Krijgers: Moddersnor; donkerbruine kater. Zonloper; Rode Kater. Leerling> Slagpoot. Lichtvacht; bleekgrijze poes. leerling> Windpoot. Snelvleugel; gevlekte kat. leerling> Vochtpoot. Bontstreep; schildpadpoes. Leerling> Spinpoot. Vederzang; grijze kater. Steenpels; witte poes. Moederkatten: Dennenveer; zwarte poes. Leerlingen: Slagpoot; bruingevlekt. Windpoot; lichtbruin. Vochtpoot; roodgestreept. Spinpoot; zwarte poes. Oudsten; Spitsval; roodbruine kater. RivierClan: Leider: '' Forelster; Schildpadkater. Leerling> Vlekpoot. ''Commandant: '' Sprietloper; witte poes. ''Medicijnkat: '' Vlinderpoel; grijsgespikkelde poes. ''Krijgers: Luipaardstreep; grijze kat met witte buik. Leerling: Bleekpoot. Stormloper; bruingevlekte kat. Sneeuwvlam; witte poes. Musstaart; Cypers. Tulpvleugel; lichtbruine poes. Rozenschaduw; rode kat. Leerling: Hagelpoot. Moederkatten: Rietschaduw; grijze poes. Leerlingen: Bleekpoot; lichtgrijze poes. Hagelpoot; zwartgevlekte kater. Oudsten: Taanvacht; chocobruingestreepte kater. Krekelstorm; gevlekte poes. Muisoog; zwarte poes. WindClan: Leider: '' Poelster; bleekgrijs-gestreepte poes. ''Commandant: '' Spreeuwnaald; grijze cypers. ''Medicijnkat: '' Renrijp; lichtrood. ''Krijgers: Varenklauw; donkerbruine kat. Netelloof; reed poes met luipaardvlekken. Rooskeel; zwartgevlekte poes. Vederdauw; witte kater. Tijgervlucht; Lapjeskat. Leerling: Springpoot. Moederkatten: Ambervoet; Grijsbruin. Stralendzon; bleekrode poes. Leerlingen: Sintelpoot; lichtbruine cypers. Springpoot; donkerbruingestreepte poes met witte buik. Oudsten: Kwikneus; donkergrijze kater met pluizige snuit. Leeuwerikmodder; grijsgevlekte poes. Stam der Schemerklauwen: Stamleider: '' Waakster; grote kastanjebruine kater. ''Stamcommandant: '' Vuurvlamschaduw; donkerrode kater. ''Stammedicijnkat: '' Waterval; bleekgrijze poes met zwarte vlekken en donkerbruine ogen. ''Stamkrijgers: Scharrelmuis; pikzwarte kater met enorme klauwen en blauwe ogen. Vloeiloof; Lapjeskat. Leerling: Mistpoot. IJssneeuw; spierwitte kater. Gaaienzang; donkerbruin-gestreepte poes. Pelsbloed; roodbruin-gevlekte kater. Leerling: Bliksempoot. Nieuwbladdauw; cremebruine poes. Donspels; pluizige grijs-gestreepte poes. Leerling: Kraspoot. Snorforel; donkergrijze poes. Stammoeders: Aardbeineus; langharige, hazelbruine poes. Bladspikkel; gespikkelde poes. Stamleerlingen: Mistpoot; blauwgrijze kater. Bliksempoot; bruingespikkelde poes. Kraspoot; witte kat met zwarte strepen. Stamoudsten: Regenroet; schildpadpoes. Wolkklauw; bruine kater. Varenvlek; gevlekte poes. Voorwoord Hej! dit is mijn eerste fanfiction, dus hij is niet zo goed. Hopelijk vinden jullie hem toch leuk. Pootjes van Bliksemvleugel of Lightningwing. Omschrijving Jullie kennen het verhaal wel; de SterrenClan waakt over de vier Clans in the woud, de DonderClan, SchaduwClan, WindClan en RivierClan. Ergens in een kloof woont de HemelClan, met de HemelClan Voorouderen. In de bergen van Stam der Waterstromen, met als residentie de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht. Maar ergens tussen al die bergkatten, kloofkatten en boskatten is er een Stam. Die Stam, de Stam van Schemerklauwen, leeft in het geheim. Ze leven volgens de KrijgsCode, and as ze dead going to the StarsClan, but at the astronaut and the Stam van Sterrenhemels. Maar als de vier Clans in the woud ontdekken wat er zich achter hun thuisbasis schuilt, is de Stam van Schemerklauwen in groot gevaar. De katten moeten vechten voor hun vrijheid, maar lukt dat hun wel? Proloog Een groep katten slopen door de varens. Elk moment verwachtten slopen, gehuld in schaduwen, die door het schemerduister slopen, hun klauwen flikkerden. De DonderClan was op weg naar Vierboom, want het was maanhoog. Toen ze aankwamen keken ze om zich heen. Een grote, gestreepte kater sprong op een van de vier eiken, en kijkt neer op katten. Hij wendde zich naar de massieve bruine kater die naast de zoom stond. 'Volgens mij zijn we de eersten, Schorszon,' murmelde hij. Schorszon keek hem aan aan. 'Heeft ze zij ook last gehad van die schemerige katten, Streepster,' fluisterde hij. Streepster boog zich naar hem toe. Hij heeft zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar hij zweeg kann hij hij katten hoordde. Schorszon verstijfde, maar ontspande weer toen hij een bekende Clan aan zag komen lopen. 'Vleugelster!' riep Streepster opgelucht. Vleugelster keek hem met bijgrokken wenkbrauwen aan. 'Zo te zien maak je je ergens zorgen over', mauwde ze droogjes. Streepster keek de grijsgevlekte poes ernstig aan. 'Dat vertel ik straks wel,' miauwde hij. Toen vervolgde de strepen kat: 'De WindClan en de RivierClan zijn laat.' Vleugelster grauwde. 'Ze moeten maar opschieten,' siste ze. Maar de gevlekte leider had het nog niet gezegd van de twee andere Clans stroomden Vierboom binnen. Een gevlekte schildpadkater en een bleekgrijsgestreed poes namen hun plek in de twee overgebleven eiken. 'Forelster, Poelster, jullie zijn laat,' bromde Streepster. Forelster schudde de stukjes boomschors uit zijn vacht. 'Laten we maar beginnen,' siste hij chagrijnig. Poelster knikte instemmend. Streepster stapte naar voren. 'Laat de Grote Vergadering beginnen,' mauwde hij. Terwijl hij zijn bruingestreepte vacht uitschudde begon hij te vertellen; 'Bij ons zijn er drie kittens geboren. De SterrenClan verwelkomt Meeskit, Schroeikit en Askit.' Toen twijfelde hij. Zou hij ze het echt gaan vertellen? Hij schudde die gedachte meteen weer weg. 'Maar we hebben ook problemen gehad,' ging hij verder. 'Of, nouja, rare dingen. Katten die in het schemerduister rondsluipen, met ontblootte klauwen. Het ene moment zien we ze duidelijk en het andere moment zijn ze verdwenen.